Hard Candy
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Sev, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Blaise und Draco sind in einem Raum eingeschlossen... SSHP, lemon, slash, complete


**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon/Lime

**Pairing: **SS/HP

**Hard Candy**

„Na toll und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"fragte Ron gelangweilt in die Runde, er sah erst Hermine und dann Harry an, doch beide zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

Harry sah rüber zu den anderen drei, aber auch sie hatten keine Ahnung. Snape war gerade dabei die Stelle zu untersuchen, an der bis eben noch die Tür gewesen war.

Die drei saßen auf dem Boden, an der Wand gelehnt und sahen sich unwissend um, als Malfoy und Zabini auf sie zu kamen.

„Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht Potter!"spie Malfoy Harry an. Zabini folgte ihm und stellte sich neben ihn, er schmiegte sich an dessen Seite und sah auf Harry hinunter.

Doch Harry ließ sich einfach nicht triezen und ging nicht auf dessen Provokation ein. Er ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Statt Harry antworteten so oder so Ron und Hermine, die ihn lautstark verteidigten. „Halt doch die Klappe Malfoy, du warst es doch der uns hierher geführt hat!"

„Wer redet mit dir die verlaustes Wiesel!"Ron wollte sich auf den Blonden stürzen und nun fing auch noch Hermine mit einer ihrer Predigten an.

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und erhob sich. Er überließ die Streithähne sich selbst, er hörte noch wie Hermine zu ihm meinte „Harry sag doch auch mal was!"

Aber er ignorierte auch dies wieder und ging zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden Professor?"sprach Harry ihn an und überprüfte selbst noch einmal die Stelle, dieser sah ihn mit seinen stechenden kalten Augen an, meinte aber:

„Nein, hier ist nichts. Wir müssen wohl oder übel einen anderen Weg heraus finden."

Harry nickte ihm zu, da er verstanden hatte. Er ging nun den Raum ab und suchte nach einem Ausweg, er konnte aber leider auch nichts finden. Wenn man hier wenigstens apparieren könnte, aber Hogwarts hatte ja eine Sperre.

Ron, Hermine, Zabini und Malfoy gifteten sich immer noch an und langsam schien es Harry wirklich zu nerven, denn er zückte seinen Zauberstab und legte über die vier einen Schweigezauber.

Die besagten Vier sahen sich an, sie öffneten den Mund aber nicht ein Ton entwich ihren Lippen.

Snape, der sich mittlerweile an der Wand am Boden niedergelassen hatte und seinen Kopf massierte, sah Harry komisch an, es lag etwas Dankbarkeit darin.

Und auch Harry sah in die funkelnden Augen und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als die anderen wild gestikulierend vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelten.

Snapes Augen blitzten belustigt auf. Von dem Wortlosen Verständnis zwischen Hasslehrer und Hassschüler bekam keiner etwas mit.

Harry sprach ruhig zu den anderen. „Wenn ihr es schafft euch nicht ständig zu streiten, löse ich den Zauber auch auf!"

Hermine nickte verlegen und Ron gab auch widerwillig zu, dass er sich benehmen würde. Harry sah Malfoy an, der eine wegwerfende Geste machte, um Zabini kümmerte er sich gar nicht, denn schließlich redete der eh nicht viel.

„Finite Incantatem" 

Zabini und Malfoy verzogen sich in eine Ecke, in der sie sich leise unterhielten oder doch eher knutschten. Snape quittierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sein Patensohn mit Zabini zusammen war, nicht das es ihn stören würde, Zabini war eine respektable Wahl für den Malfoy Erben.

Snape beobachtete Harry der sich wieder auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und Hermine und Ron ihn in die Mangel nahmen. Snape schnaubte leise und abfällig. Warum mussten die Gryffindors nur immer so neugierig sein und so aufdringlich?

Irgendwann waren Malfoy und Zabini eingeschlafen, sie sahen richtig süß zusammen aus, wie sie da in der Ecke lagen und die Arme um ihren Partner geschlungen hatten.

Ron und Hermine lagen in einer ähnlichen Position am anderen Ende des doch ziemlich kleinen Raumes.

Harry saß noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt, den Kopf auf seine Beine abgestützt schien es als ob er im sitzen schlafen würden. Aber das schien auch wirklich nur so, wie Snape bald herausfinden würde, der Harry schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet hatte und sich so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Doch Harry blickte auf einmal hoch und sah in die kohlefarbenen Augen seines Lehrers, er hatte die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass der Blick seines Lehrers auf ihm lag.

Grün verschmolz in schwarz und schwarz verschmolz in grün. Harrys Körper begann zu kribbeln und sein Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller, aber auch bei Snape machten sich ähnliche Reaktionen bemerkbar.

Harry sah einmal nach links und rechts, um sich zu versichern, dass die anderen auch schliefen, dann stand er auf und ging hinüber.

Snape beobachtete jede kleinste Bewegung. Er setzte sich wortlos rechts neben Snape hin. Er schmiegte sich leicht an seinen Lehrer. Dieser blickte auch noch mal zu den Schlafenden, bevor er einen Arm um seinen Liebsten legte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst."flüsterte Harry dem Älteren zu und lehnte sich ein Stück weit rüber um dessen Lippen zu berühren, sie waren immer so weich und warm.

Harry spürte eine warme Zunge, die seine Unterlippe massierte, lautlos seufzte er auf und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt breit um der Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Diese stupste auch sogleich seine eigenen an und forderte sie auf mitzumachen. Harry reagierte sofort und sie versanken in einen himmlischen Kuss.

Als sie sich aus Luftmangel trennten, öffnete Harry seine Augen, da er sie bei dem Kuss geschlossen hatte.

Harry merkte, wie seine Erektion in seiner enggewordenen Hose stark pulsierte, nach einem weiteren Blick auf die anderen vier, um sich zu versichern, dass diese noch schliefen, griff Harry nach einer von Snapes Händen und legte sie auf seinen Schritt.

Er konnte ein leises Keuchen von Severus hören und wusste nun, dass dieser genauso heiß auf ihn war, wie er auf seinen Lehrer, dazu kam noch der Kick, da sie jede Minute entdeckt werden konnten.

„Ich will dich spüren, jetzt."hörte Snape Harrys, vor Erregung bebende Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Snape knurrte und schluckte. „Denn lass uns verschwinden!"

Harry nickte, er hatte verstanden. Snape wusste, dass Harry sie hier ohne Probleme herausholen könnte, das einzige Problem wäre nur, dass es sich dabei um schwarze Magie handelte und eigentlich sollte Dumbledore davon nichts erfahren.

Der würde doch einen Herzklabaster bekommen, wüsste er, dass sein Goldjunge einer der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier war, den es in der Zaubererwelt gab. Aber Dumbledore glaubte noch heute, Harry hätte Voldemort damals mit weißer Magie besiegt.

In Wirklichkeit waren er und Harry bei einem Todessertreffen aufgetaucht, hatte eine Menge Skelette heraufbeschworen, die sich den flüchtenden Todessern annahmen. Harry stolzierte selbstbewusst, mit Severus an seiner Seite und sprach den einzigen Todeszauber _Avada Kedavra_.

Voldemort sackte in sich zusammen und war tot, die restlichen Todesser ordneten sich ihm unter und die Nacht verbrachten Harry und Severus damit, sich um den Verstand zu vögeln.

Harry sprach einen Zauber nicht in Latein, Englisch oder gar Griechisch, es war Parsel.

Mit dem Zauberstab deutete er auf die Wand, der sich hindurch brannte, er formte ein großes Rechteck, in Form einer Tür.

Severus schnappte sich die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich in seine Privatgemächer, die Anderen überließen sie sich selbst.

Während sie sich küssten und gegenseitig auszogen, führte Severus seinen Kleinen zu seinem Bett und ließ ihn darauf nieder.

Harry beobachtete ihn, während er seine Hose auszog und sich danach zwischen seinen Beinen niederließ. Er nestelte an seinem Reißverschluss, bis er auch diese Hürde geschafft hatte. Er zog ihm die Hose auch hinunter, Harry half ihm indem er seine Hüfte leicht hob.

Das Harry nichts drunter trug ließ ihn nun aufstöhnen, wie er doch seinen kleinen Satansbraten begehrte.

Harry zog Sev wieder nach oben und küsste ihn verlangend auf die Lippen. Seine Hände krallten sich in seinem Rücken fest als Sevs Hände seine Brustwarzen mit den Händen stimulierte.

Sev löste sich von seinen Lippen, küsste sich weiter hinunter. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf Harrys Körper. Er saugte gerade an der einen Brustwarze, widmete sich dann der anderen. Harry bäumte sich ihm entgegen.

Da färbten sich die Flammen in seinem Kamin grün und das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy erschien darin.

„Severus? Severus bist du da?"

Harry griff nach Severus steiles Glied und der stöhnte laut auf, als er antworten wollte „Nei.... oh jaaaaaaaa!"

Harry grinste seinen Freund teuflisch an, welcher ihn versuchte böse anzuschauen, aber das ging nicht bei den pumpenden Bewegungen, die er mit seinen äußerst talentierten Hände ausführte.

„Ich komm wohl später wieder."Lucius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er wusste ja, dass Severus sich den Potterjungen geschnappt hatte und wie es aussah, war der wirklich ne Bombe im Bett.

Harrys eine Hand wanderte zu Sevs Hintereingang und massierte seinen Schließmuskel. „Das soooooooolltest........ du........ maaaaaaaachen!!!!!!"stöhnte Severus und streckte sich den massierenden Fingern entgegen.

Mit einem Schwung lag Severus plötzlich unter Harry und dieser saß auf zwischen seinen Beinen. Er widmete sich der schon tropfenden Errektion mit seiner Zunge und leckte die ersten Tröpfchen auf.

Er nahm ihn ganz in den Mund, was bei Sevb mit einem heiseren Stöhnen belohnte. Harry leckte und saugte, schon bald war Severus an seinen Grenzen, er wollte Harry eigentlich wegstoßen, aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

Harry hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er seinen Freund um den Verstand brachte, wie er hier zwischen seinen Beinen saß und an seinem Schwanz leckte, als ob es ein Lolly wäre. Eigentlich war er das ja auch für Harry, ein Lolly mit Kaugummifüllung, dort ist es auch die einzige Aufgabe an das kostbare Kaugummi zu gelangen.

Harry spürte wie er gleich sein Kaugummi bekommen würde und ja, es war wirklich so Severus Hände verkrallten sich in seinen Haaren und er schrie seine Lust heraus, während er in Harry kam.

Harry schluckte begierig die weiße gutschmeckende Flüssigkeit, doch hörte er nicht auf zu saugen. Severus atmete immer heftiger, das Gefühl beraubte ihn um seinen Verstand.

Harry spürte wie sein wunderbarer Lolly wieder in seinem Mund hart wurde, er saugte und leckte immer noch kräftig daran, Severus war schon beinah wieder soweit, doch diesmal löste sich Harry. Er sah ihm in die vor Lust verschleierten Augen, die einen goldenen Schimmer angenommen hatten.

Severus verstand mal wieder wortlos, was Harry wollte. Wieder drehten sie sich. Jetzt lag Severus wieder oben, er massierte Harrys Eingang mit etwas Gleitgel, dass auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Er versenkte er st einen Finger in ihm und weitete ihn, als sich Harry dann schwer stöhnend ihm entgegen kam, folgte auch schon der zweite Finger und half dem ersten bei seiner Aufgabe. Sev wartete auch diesmal, darauf, dass Harry sich gegen die finger bewegte und führte einen Dritten ein.

„Bitteeeeee Sev!!! Nimm... mich endlich!!!!" flehte Harry.

Severus stöhnte auf, oh ja er würde den Jungen nehmen und wie er das würde.

Die Finger verschwanden aus Harrys Po, dafür nahm etwas anderes, besseres ihren Platz ein. Ein heißes pulsierendes, gigantisches Glied, dass sich immer wieder und immer schneller in Harry versenkte, der jedem Stoss entgegen kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war soweit, jeder einzelne Muskel zog sich zusammen. Sev wurde in dem so schon engen Jungen, dermaßen eingeengt, dass auch er ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend über die Klippe sprang.

Erschöpft brach der Tränkemeister auf seinem Schüler zusammen. Harry küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er auch schon in den Armen seines Geliebten einschlief.

Als Harry aufwachte, war er alleine im Zimmer, aber auf dem Nachttisch lag ein kleiner Zettel von Severus.

_Guten Morgen,_

_mein schwarzer Engel, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?_

_Auf dem Tisch in meinem Büro sind ein paar belegte Brote,_

_da du das Frühstück ja verpennt hast._

_Ich bin in der Winkelgasse was besorgen, wir sehen uns_

_beim Abendessen._

_Sev_

Harry lächelte über den Brief. Er nahm sich seine Kleidung und ging erst mal unter die Dusche, er kleidete sich an und ging in Sevs Büro. Dort lagen wie versprochen die belegten Brote, hungrig stürzte er sich darauf.

Als er satt war ging er zurück in den Turm und in sein eigenes Zimmer, er dachte an die letzte Nacht und die Zeit mit seinem Liebsten, er seufzte schwer, warum musste er auch morgen schon die Schule verlassen?

Einst wollte Harry Auror werden, aber dieser Traum ist ihm vergangen, eigentlich würde er ja liebend gern hier in Hogwarts bleiben und Lehrer werden. Doch sollte er das wirklich? Es war sein einziges Zuhause und hier war der Mensch, den er für immer lieben würde.

Harry verließ erst zum Abendessen wieder sein Zimmer. In der großen Halle traf er dann auf Ron und Hermine die ihn komisch ansahen und ihn gleich mit Fragen überhäuften, wo er denn plötzlich hin war, warum er sie nicht geweckt hatte und so weiter.

Harry schwieg, er konnte doch nicht sagen, dass er so geil auf Snape war, dass er sie einfach vergessen hatte. Harry wollte es ja eigentlich nicht verstecken, aber er sah ein, dass Snape seine Stelle als Lehrer nicht aufs Spiel setzten wollte.

Apropos Snape, Harry sah zum Lehrertisch, aber sein Geliebter war noch nicht da. Harry fühlte einen kleinen Stich in seinem Herzen, aber er hoffte, dass er noch kommen würde.

Harry widmete sich dem wunderbaren Festmahl, als die große Eichentüren aufgingen und Severus Snape herein kam, mit wehendem Umhang. Harry sah auf und der Mann hatte nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Aber was hatte er vor? Hermine und Ron sagten etwas, aber Harry hörte nicht zu, er hatte nur augen für diesen düsteren Mann.

Er schritt selbstsicher auf Harry zu und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden, es wurde still in der Halle und Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht, Ron war käseweiß und Dumbledore, tja der starrte dümmlich auf die Szene.

Severus holte eine Schatulle aus seinem Mantel und öffnete sie, zum Vorschein kamen zwei silberne Ringe, einer mit einem schwarzen Stein, der andere mit einem grünen.

„Harry, du weißt ich liebe dich, ich habe es dir bis jetzt kein einziges Mal gesagt, aber Gott ich liebe dich und wie ich dich liebe, ich will dich nie mehr missen. Harry Potter willst du mich heiraten?" Sev nahm den Ring mit dem schwarzen Stein und streifte ihn über Harrys Ringfinger, welcher aufgelöst und in Tränen, seinen Süßen küsste und immer wieder ein „_Ja natürlich will ich!_"hauchte.

Harry nahm den anderen Ring und streifte ihn seinem Verlobten über. Es folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und ein Tosen brach aus.

Hermine war nun zu sich gekommen und auch Ron hatte es verarbeitet, sie freuten sich für ihren Freund. Draco und Blaise klatschten und johlten am lautesten.

Ja und Dumbledore, Dumbledore starrte immer noch dümmlich auf die beiden, während die anderen Lehrer schon alle aufgestanden waren und dem frisch verlobten Paar ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen, allen voran Remus mit seinem Hund Schnuffel...

Dumbledore gab den Schulleiterposten auf.

Lucius wurde Schulleiter und es wurde nun auch schwarze Magie unterrichtet.

Draco und Blaise heirateten und adoptierten 2 Kinder.

Ron arbeitete im Ministerium, Hermine unterrichtete in einer Grundschule für Zauberer.

Ron und Hermine heirateten ebenfalls und zeugten weiterhin viele Weasleys.

Severus war immer noch in Hogwarts und quälte die Gryffindors im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Harry war der wohl strengste Lehrer Hogwarts, er unterrichtete _die dunklen Künste_.

Sev und Harry waren noch immer glücklich und er Sexleben wurde niemals langweilig.


End file.
